Survival
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Jedi Crash AU. Two clone troopers, Flash and Lucky, survive despite being left for dead after being attacked by Mastiff Phalones. Can Flash survive deadly injuries? Can Lucky help his clone brother recover? Will they be stranded on Maridun for the rest of the war? Read to find out.


That bite. One scream and the clone was speechless after that bite. Left for dead by his comrades as soon as the Mastiff Phalone bit at his neck. The truth was, though, that Flash would survive. Barely.

The toss. Lucky panicked as the giant bird beast flung him into the air. He hoped that his name would prove true for him as he began to fall, tugged towards his death by gravity.

His name would serve it's purpose as Lucky landed in a tree, not far from where he was first tossed. Lucky sighed.

"Thank God." He said as he slithered his way into a comfortable spot, careful not to go down to the ground, in case more Mastiffs were around. He sat in a fetal position, looking around and listening as several alien creatures made their presence known through howls in the night.

The day came, and Lucky finally slid out of the tree. He made his way towards his two comrades, Cameron and Flash. Lucky saddened as he saw Cameron's dead corpse laying on the ground, unmoving. He turned his head to stare at Flash, whose stomach was going up and down, suggesting breathing. Lucky ran to his brother, putting two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. What he found, though, made him uneasy.

Flashes throat had been squeezed slightly, before the Mastiff was shot, dying before it could fully kill him. His breathing was labored, and his pulse was weak. Lucky was glad though, that his friend's neck hadn't been snapped in the bite.

Lucky stood up, and looked around. He could find the generals, tell them of his survival, but with no medical supplies to help General Skywalker, they certainly couldn't help Flash. He then thought about the crash. The ship must have cooled down by know, maybe Lucky could salvage something. Lucky nodded,

"Alright, bud," He said, picking up Flash by the shoulders. "Time to go."

It was a long trek, but Lucky finally made it to the ship, dragging an unconscious Flash the whole way. Lucky dragged his fellow clone inside the wreckage, giving him some temporary shelter, before going to search the medical bay. Lucky didn't find much intact, save for a first aid kit, a slightly cracked data pad, and some IV bags. He sat on a damaged cot, looking through the data pad to see if there was any information on slightly squeezed throats. He laughed at his choice of words to describe the situation, as such a case seemed highly unlikely. He finally found something, pertaining to maulings.

_In the case of an animal bite to the throat, if there is any hope of the patient's survival, the medic in charge must steady the breathing, and must place a neck brace around the victim's throat._

A neck brace. Where the hell was Lucky supposed to find a neck brace in this wreck?

He decided to look around, checking cupboards once, twice, and three times. When he decided to give up, he tripped onto- a neck brace? Lucky looked at the cast, definitely not amused. He picked it up, picked up the data pad and first aid kit, then walked to meet his brother.

* * *

><p>When Flash awoke, he was greeted by the wreckage of the frigate. He tried to raise his head, but the pain in his neck told him that that wouldn't be a great idea. He couldn't even turn his head to get a better view of his surroundings.<p>

'_Where am I?'_ He thought to himself, watching the walls that were barely in his line of sight. Was he at a shelter of some sort? He tried to open his mouth, but with the pain in his neck, he could barely squeeze a word out. He tried his hardest to speak, and finally managed to out a "hello", before going silent again.

Flash internally groaned, wondering what he did to deserve his current predicament.

Minutes later, Flash heard footsteps, and he tensed. Who or what was approaching him? He swore under his breath, at the fact the he couldn't see whoever it was that dragged him here.

* * *

><p>Lucky walked up to Flash, neck brace and other essentials in hand. Lucky rested down his new belongings, and removed Flash's helmet. Auburn eyes stared up at him, mouth opening to speak, "You…Clone."<p>

Lucky nodded, then grabbed the neck brace. "You took quite an injury I see, but we can fix it."

Lucky placed the brace around Flash's neck, then closed it. "Now don't move or speak much, give your neck time to heal. I'm gonna see if there's any liquids in the med bay that I can give you. Don't get dragged off." Lucky joked, before heading off to complete his task.

Flash closed his eyes, tired, and relieved.

**A/N: Hello. Remember that one Clone Wars episode with Commander Bly in it? It also had these two clones. I wanted to make a survival story with them in it, and I hope it's believable enough. More chapters on the way(though I have a LOT of stories to update). So, read and review.**


End file.
